


【哈德/授翻】何以为真？（What Real Thing?)

by uncertainstars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Auror Partners, Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M, Sub Draco Malfoy, Top Harry, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 哈德 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncertainstars/pseuds/uncertainstars
Summary: 他们从不拥抱，他们从不讨论他们的关系，他们当然也不会在对方的臂弯里入睡。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	【哈德/授翻】何以为真？（What Real Thing?)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Real Thing?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662435) by [loveglowsinthedark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveglowsinthedark/pseuds/loveglowsinthedark). 



> 授权可见lofter、随缘、冲呀，ID均为虎斑月亮

在最初的几星期里，哈利和周围的人一起窃笑，看着马尔福被绊倒，看着他的长袍被施咒沾在地板上，看着他吃东西时糖碗被施咒装满了盐。

哈利毫不犹豫地从鼻子发出一声冷哼，眼睛看向了别处。他拒绝观察马尔福的反应。

或者说，是他的 **毫无反应** 。

马尔福总是对这一切面无表情、无动于衷。当他在被伸在路上的脚绊倒时，他只是很快调整好自己站稳；当他的袍子露出缝合线，一边裂开时，他只是悄悄缝补；当他无声地喝下发咸的茶水时，他只是平静地把他们倒进了水池里。

他总是高昂着头，以一种令人愤怒的高贵姿态无视这一切，好像他听不到那些他身后残忍的窃笑似的。

哈利憎恨马尔福没有抽出魔杖，憎恨他没有威胁要把每个人的眼珠从眼眶里取出来，憎恨他没有在他单薄的肩膀上投来杀气腾腾的目光。他希望马尔福能表现出哈利认为的那副彻头彻尾的混蛋的样子。

哈利憎恨现在的这一切。当他看到马尔福的羽毛笔把绿色的墨水喷到他苍白的脸上，他灰色的眼睛紧闭着，他粉色的嘴唇紧紧地抿在一起，以防止让墨水流进嘴里。他不得不强迫着自己和别人一起大笑。

最终，哈利完全停止了加入。当马尔福的头发被施咒染成了粉红色，当他的座位因被咒语击中而带刺时，他只是把目光移开，或者假装沉浸在他的笔记里。

在最后一学期，他们终于开始在模拟训练场练习，哈利带着不情愿的羡慕之情注意到，马尔福的表现十分出色！他的脚步如闪电般敏捷，面对向他飞来的魔咒和诅咒时，他几乎是机械地冷静，而且他的魔杖一击就能施好几个咒语，令人难以置信。

傲罗主管罗伯茨对马尔福的赞扬是慷慨的，而哈利甚至对此无法感到怨恨。他和马尔福都排到了前五名。更难以理解的是，他在为自己感到激动不已的同时，也为马尔福感到高兴。

直到他注意到马尔福受到的赞扬只是让他受到的待遇变得愈加糟糕了。其他人捉弄他的程度比以前更加厉害，哈利发现自己总是时不时地在帮助着他。在其他人在附近等着他时，哈利会悄悄帮马尔福挡住那些飞到他身上的恶咒；他偷偷地把特伦特·吉本斯放在马尔福茶里的一瓶胡话饮料倒掉；默默地把卡拉·沃特从马尔福背包里偷走的笔记放回去。

在他们期末考试的那天，突然有几个被施了魔法的人体模特穿着飘逸的黑色长袍出现在哈利的面前，他们用黑色面具遮住毫无生气的脸，趁哈利不注意僵硬地举起手臂，朝他施了一个灼痛无比的恶咒。

他立刻跌了下去，在地上滚了起来，但那道鲜红色的光芒直冲他飞来，接着又被突然不知道从哪里冒出来的护盾咒弹了开来。哈利立刻跳了起来，向假人施了个粉身碎骨，然后钻到一堵低矮的砖墙后面，朝墙外望去，正好看到一缕淡金色的头发在一棵茂密的人造树周围消失了。

他想对马尔福 **大发雷霆** ——想对着他那张愚蠢的尖脸大喊，问他怎么 **敢** 认为哈利需要他的帮助，尤其是在他们该死的 **期末考试** 期间；哪个有自尊心的斯莱特林会这么做？！

作为替代，他只是把吉本斯用的恶作剧洗发露换回了马尔福原本的洗发露，看着马尔福从浴室里出来，用浴巾将他的金发美妙地弄得蓬乱，完全没意识到他差点变成一个暂时的秃头，这让大家原本的满足变成深深的失望。

在他们被正式命名为傲罗的那一天，哈利惊讶地发现马尔福跟在其他那些大声欢呼的同伴们的后面，在和一个害羞、安静的女孩阿曼达·韦斯特轻声交谈。她在理论课上一直坐在马尔福旁边。

他看着马尔福殷勤地从阿曼达手中接过空杯子，走到角落里的长桌上重新斟满，舀出两杯桑格利亚汽酒，至少有三个同学还往里掺了奥格登酒。

事情发生时，马尔福正转过身去准备回到阿曼达身边。

一刹那间，哈利来不及抽出魔杖，他惊恐地看着那一大碗酒升到空中，一眨眼的功夫，就向前倒下，把酒倒在马尔福那漂亮的脑袋上。

哈利听见马尔福倒抽了一口冷气，冰冷的液体浸透了他薄薄的白衬衫，把布料染成了深红色，几滴酒从他苍白的脸上流下来，他的眼睛因震惊而睁得圆圆的，嘴巴微微张着。

三秒钟的沉默之后，房间里响起了喧闹的笑声和刺耳的叫声，那令人不快的声音在哈利的耳朵里滋滋作响，他感到粘稠的怒火在他的血管里涌动。

特伦特·吉本斯拿着该死的摄像机跳着舞，走近了马尔福的身旁。马尔福仍然一动不动，眼睛盯着脚下的酒水坑。当闪光灯在他的脸上亮起来时，他猛地向后一闪，鼻孔张着，嘴唇卷着。

哈利不记得自己是怎么站起来的，但他突然抓住吉本斯的衣领，这使他发出了一声大叫。他粗暴地把吉本斯往后拖去，将相机从他手里拽了出来。

哈利将相机扔到地上，镜头被嘎吱地摔碎了，这使他感到一种猛烈的喜悦。他又用一只脚把相机踩得粉碎，地上只剩下一堆碎片。

然后哈利抓住那个老鼠脸的混蛋的衣领把他举起来，他几乎没注意到房间里低沉的喘息声，然后把他摔在地板上，男孩痛苦地大叫起来，他的害怕显而易见。

“不许再 **接近** 他，听明白了吗？”哈利的声音听起来已经不像他自己的了，“你 **永远** 不许再捉弄他，伤害他，触碰他，或是动任何属于他的东西！听见我说的了吗，吉布斯？”

这个像老鼠一样的白痴只是把双手举在面前，以可见的颤抖、剧烈地点了点头。

哈利站在那里，长时间地用警告的目光扫视着整个房间，过了几秒钟，他才转过身来，却只看见一串红酒的痕迹拖向门口，一个金色的脑袋在门口消失了。

他立即跑了出去。

哈利在走廊里走来走去，他不知道马尔福是不是学会了在魔法部的屏障里幻影移形，因为看起来他完全消失了。

但是接着他在转角处看到马尔福正站在电梯前，不耐烦地猛按着按钮。哈利突然出现在他面前时，他朝哈利瞥了一眼，然后迅速移开了目光。

他的衣服仍然湿着，哈利向他走过去。他可以看见马尔福衬衫下胸前圆圆的两点，几根隆起的肋骨，以及他肚脐的浅浅的凹陷。

哈利感到嗓子突然发干，他强迫着自己把视线重新转移到马尔福正用袖子擦拭的脸上。

他刚想张嘴说些什么无意义的话，电梯就嘎吱嘎吱地带着刺耳的声音升到他们的楼层上，电梯门哗啦地一声打了开来，接下来一个冰冷的声音开始报告着楼层的位置。

马尔福快步走了进去，栅栏门正要在他身后关上，哈利立刻地拦住了他们，跟着他迅速走了进去。

接下来是五秒钟漫长的沉默。“如果你在等着我的道谢——”

“我没有。”

“很好。我不需要你他妈的来拯救我，波特。”

“我也不需要你的护盾咒。”

马尔福转过头，冷冷地看着他，“我不知道你在说些什么。”

铁栅咔哒的一声打开了，马尔福大步走了出来，径直朝楼下走去。

“为什么你从来不报复他们呢？”

哈利曾向自己许诺过绝对不会将这个问题问出口，但在他能控制住自己之前，这个问题就已经脱口而出了。

马尔福停住脚步，他没有转过身，只是将背绷得笔直。

“如果你认为，在某种愚蠢的，受虐狂的层面上，你值得这所有的——”哈利的话被马尔福愤怒的声音打断了，他转过身来，眼睛里燃烧着怒火。

“别以为你在 **任何** 层面上都了解我，波特。”他啐了一口唾沫。“我不是一个该死的受气包，但我绝对不会变得像那个肮脏的白痴长臂猿和他那群该死的喋喋不休的白痴一样，我不会报复，也不会因此堕落到他们的臭气熏天的地步。”

他急促地停了下来，微微喘着气，瞪着哈利看了几秒钟，然后转过身，迅速走进了最近的壁炉中，消失在一团铬绿色的火焰中。

第二天，罗巴兹又开始一如既往地公然偏袒哈利，这让哈利感到很不舒服，他把哈利叫到他的办公室，问他是否——只有他——有哪个特别想要一起搭档的人。

哈利还没等罗伯茨说完，就脱口而出了马尔福的名字，那个长着浓密胡子的巫师朝他眨了眨眼。

“好吧，好吧。”他似乎有点吃惊，“我想你们会成为一个很好的团队。他非常擅长战术和策略，而你无疑是最擅长战斗和决斗的。”他给了哈利一个慈父般的慈祥微笑，这使哈利有点畏缩。

“马尔福也很擅长决斗。“他喃喃地说，然后朝罗伯兹温暖的一笑，挥手离开了。

那天晚上，当罗伯茨把每个人都叫来的时候，哈利小心翼翼地盯着马尔福。他期待着马尔福的反应：如果不是一个愤怒的怒视，也至少得朝他愠怒地卷起嘴唇。

可是当罗伯茨叫出他们的名字时，马尔福只是简单地眨了眨眼睛，然后走上前去，接受了他们的名牌和办公长袍，完全无视了哈利的存在，他看出他的表情在小心翼翼地控制着。

哈利不愿意承认他对马尔福的毫无反应感到有些失望。

——————————

事实证明哈利为自己选择了一个最好的搭档。

本来那刹那间的决定是让他感到了不小的遗憾和强烈的恐惧的，他完全确定马尔福和他会把每一件案子都搞砸，他考虑着必须得溜达着回到罗伯茨的办公室，然后无耻地要求重新分配他们的工作。

但是，他妈的，他和马尔福在场地上的配合是完美的，哈利甚至为他的冲动决定感到可笑的自豪。

但是在室内，他们的配合……就不这么完美了。

他们坐在狭小的办公室里，两张桌子紧紧靠在一起，桌子上似乎永远都堆满了各种各样的文件，而且——好吧——他们总是不断地争吵。

并且几乎从未停止。

每当哈利迟到时马尔福的怒视几乎要把他盯出一个洞；他讨厌哈利在办公室里留下的无数杯茶，有些只喝了一半，占满了整个办公室；每当哈利焦躁不安地在狭小的空间里踱来踱去，他都冲他咬牙切齿，或者突然的做起俯卧撑来打发时间，粗暴地教训他培养耐心的好处；当哈利给他们的报告拖了后腿时，他总会大声地抱怨，声称 **他** 会因此落下懒汉的名声 ，而不是哈利。

反过来，哈利又恨马尔福不让他在桌子上吃东西；每当马尔福霸道地让他留下来完成报告时，他总是低声嘟囔个不停，尤其是第二天马尔福还要沾沾自喜的声称再也不用写论文了，哈利就更恨他了；他讨厌马尔福总是打扮得漂漂亮亮的；他讨厌他泡茶的手艺比哈利还好；最令他恼火的是，他发现自己总是在欣赏马尔福翘起的嘴角、修长的脖子和灵巧的手指。而且他在哈利的梦中出现的次数多得让人难以接受，其中大多数是赤裸裸的性爱。

哈利几乎在马尔福未曾注意的每时每刻都盯着他看，观察着他的每一个细节：他盯着他浅色的头发垂落到他眼前的样子，计算着马尔福意识到这一点并把头发撩到耳后所花的时间；他观察着他不停的咬着下唇的样子，看着他对正在研究的案子做着各种各样的笔记。马尔福总是一丝不苟地把每一个小细节都记录下来，仔细地阅览一遍，最后才勉强地给哈利复印一份；一天结束后，他会按摩自己的后颈，浅灰色的眼睛轻轻闭上，淡粉色的嘴巴微微张开，这情景总是让哈利的欲火焚烧。

哈利并没有花太多时间思考这个显而易见的事实，即是他那对马尔福近乎绝望地渴望。他对此甚至已经感到屈服了，马尔福是魔法部最有魅力的人。老实说，若是他不对马尔福如此渴望那才奇怪。

一切都很好，他一遍又一遍地告诉自己。

所以，当他们互相挤在一起，靠在一堵墙上，看有没有什么可疑的罪犯离开非法的魔药实验室的迹象时，哈利毫不犹豫地偷偷地尽可能地呼吸着马尔福清新、甜美的气味。

然后他们闯进了实验室，发现面对的数字比预想的还要多。当马尔福派出守护神再次加入战斗时，哈利已经扭伤了脚踝，全身都是刺痛的伤痕。他刚要施出一个身体束缚咒，马尔福就突然猛地撞他的胸口上，把他撞了回去，咒语嗖地一声从他们俩身边呼啸而过，发出嘶嘶的响声。

哈利很清楚马尔福只是做了任何一个负责任的搭档都应该做的事，但这并不能阻止他在那天晚些时候在魔法部的医生给马尔福包扎好后离开房间时，生气地把他推到墙上。

“你以为你是这里惟一能干的巫师吗，马尔福？”他咆哮着，比平时吵架时靠得更近了，他随意地将他刚刚治疗好的胸口上的扣子系好。

“我想，如果不是我把你推开的话，那个咒语会把你身上的肉都融化掉的。”马尔福平静地回答，一只脚搭在墙上，交叉着双臂，朝哈利扬起眉毛。

“我已经控制住了。”

“哦，是的，这很显然。”马尔福慢吞吞地说，一边扬起嘴假笑。“你看上去一点也不需要我的帮助，毕竟你周围那么多一瘸一拐的蠢货——”

哈利一把捏住他尖尖的下巴，含住了他的嘴唇，打断了他的话。

马尔福轻柔地喘息着，他举起手按在哈利的胸膛上。他先是轻轻地按了一下，好像要把他推开，但过了一会儿，他的手开始攥住哈利半开的衬衫，将其揉成一团。

然后他向哈利 **压** 了过去，他前倾着身体加深着这个吻，哈利感到一种胜利的喜悦，就像他伸手抓住金色飞贼时的感觉一样。

哈利用自己的嘴巴将那温暖的嘴巴顶开，小心翼翼地伸进他的舌头，轻触着，逗弄着他的舌头也伸进去。当他真正做出进一步的回应后，哈利感到更加兴奋。马尔福的舌头绕着他自己的舌头打转，哈利激动得喘不过气来。他用胳膊搂住他的细腰，把他拉得更紧了，马尔福轻轻地低吟声让他愈加发硬。

他咬住他丰满的嘴唇，马尔福又喘了口气，立即咬了咬哈利的下唇，歪着头加深了吻——接着他突然猛地抽身走开，好像受到了什么刺痛般的，近乎指责地看着哈利，他的嘴唇潮湿而泛红，脸颊泛着娇嫩的浅粉。

“马尔——”哈利已经不知道该说什么,这也许就是为什么他不阻止马尔福坚定地把哈利推开，让他就这样离开了房间。哈利迷迷糊糊地想着，是不是由于止痛魔药的副作用，才使他产生如此栩栩如生的幻觉。

马尔福的嘴唇尝起来比糖浆挞要好，而这几乎要让哈利发狂了。

——————————

他们没有继续讨论这个吻——或者以任何方式承认这个吻。而哈利对此一点也不感到惊讶。

哈利只是——再一次地——为马尔福感到痴迷。

事实上他的目光几乎无时不刻地在都注视在马尔福那张傲慢自大的，又尖又漂亮的脸蛋上。马尔福看起来并不沮丧，甚至还像平时一样的惹人厌烦，但他完全没有表现出任何想要讨论那天发生的事的任何迹象。哈利担心若是他先挑起这个话头，恐怕只会使事情往更糟的方向发展。

所以他们只是保持着日常的肢体接触，例如当马尔福递给他茶杯时，或是哈利拿过文件时，他们手指间意外的摩擦。对此马尔福几乎连眼睛都不眨一下，而哈利却在那触碰的瞬间就开始幻想着扒下马尔福衣服看着他赤裸的样子，这简直令人疯狂。

直到两个多星期过去了，马尔福还是继续过着他的日子，就好像他们从来不曾搂在一起，好像他从来没有熟练地回吻哈利一样。哈利几乎对此完全失去了耐心，他昼夜不停地焦躁不安，发现自己像个孩子一样，一有机会就要挑起一场战斗，结果马尔福几乎没有上钩；相反，他会面无表情地盯着他，然后安静地问他是否想要一杯茶。

直到有一天，在一次突袭中，哈利突然跳到了马尔福和一道飞来的恶咒间，那正好击中了他的胸部，他迅速晕了过去。意识恍惚间，他什么也听不见，直到一只温暖的手压住了他的手，他听到马尔福在他右耳边咬牙切齿的吼道：“你他妈真是个笨蛋！”

等他清醒过来时，他已经在圣芒戈了，马尔福坐在一旁朝他怒视，他脸色苍白，毫无血色，脸上布满了污垢，他那飘动的金色头发却凌乱得十分可爱，双臂紧紧地交叉在他那单薄的胸前。

“你他妈以为自己在干什么？”他轻啐了一声，而哈利只是咧嘴一笑，用手臂支撑着把自己推了起来，在一阵隐隐的抽痛传遍了他的全身时，又微微地瑟缩了回去。

“这可真是烦人，不是吗？”他歪了歪头说。

“一切对你来说就是个笑话吗？” 马尔福的表情更加阴沉了。“你触电了！波特——他们说你的心脏几乎要停跳了。”

“哦，住嘴吧，我不是没事吗？”哈利冷静地解除了他身上监测心率的魔咒。

马尔福向前迈了一大步，一只手狠狠地打在他的脑袋上——非常用力。

“嗷！你这个混蛋——”

“别再这么做了！”马尔福冲着他的脸吼道，他的下巴紧绷着，灰色的眼睛燃烧着怒火，“他妈的施个‘盔甲护身’就够了！梅林啊，波特，为什么你他妈总是这么蠢——”

哈利抓住他的一只胳膊，把他拽倒了下来，无声地吻着他，马尔福立刻做出了回应。

他的回应是 **唯美** 的。

他用单膝跪在哈利的床边，纤细的手指抓住他的头发。他热烈地回吻着他，咬着他的嘴唇，舌头滑进他的嘴里，发出轻微而激烈地呜咽声，这让哈利进一步按住他的臀部把他拉得更近，继续加深着这个吻。

尽管他还感受到身体内的阵阵隐痛，他的下身却已经开始兴奋起来，哈利的手更是完全失去了掌控，滑向马尔福的长袍，按在他的臀部上。这一吻让马尔福倒抽了一口气，他的眼神呆滞，嘴唇已经红肿起来。

“波特…”他喘息着，额头紧贴着哈利的前额，他的双手近乎是疼痛的紧抓住哈利的头发。

哈利只是继续把他拉进怀里，再一次的亲吻着他。马尔福跌倒他的大腿上，在他的嘴里压抑着发出一声轻叫。哈利把他压得喘不过气来，他贪婪地用嘴舔舐着、吮吸着，咬着他的舌头和嘴唇，吞下他所有的叹息声和呻吟声，肆无忌惮地在马尔福浑圆的臀部上摩挲着打着圆圈。

“操。”马尔福发出一声轻吟，又一次地挣脱来，闭上他的眼睛，轻轻地用他的臀部抵住哈利的手。

正在他准备重新靠进哈利怀里亲吻时，门外突然传来一阵声音。马尔福立刻从哈利的大腿上挣扎着跳起，差点扑到在他的身上，跌跌撞撞的站起来稳住了身子。

哈利也赶紧拉过被子，盖住他那已经撑起小帐篷的腹股沟，尽力的调整成一个最正常严肃地表情，马尔福转向了窗户，双手靠在窗台上，快速地眨着眼睛，睫毛轻轻颤抖着。

治疗师快速地给哈利全身检查了一遍，详细的记录了他的生命体征，然后勉强地宣布他可以出院了。马尔福默默地把他的长袍递给他，在相关的医疗文件上签了字，并礼貌地向治疗师道谢。

护士走后，他正要离开房间。哈利一把抓住他的手腕，砰地一声把门关上，狠狠地把他按在墙上,把脸埋进他的脖子里，啃咬着、吮吸着他的脖颈。马尔福喘息着，脑袋向后一仰，骨节分明的手指缠绕在哈利的头发上，发出轻不可闻的低吟。哈利感到脑袋发晕，他颤抖地感受着马尔福贴着他大腿的竖起，他发出一声沙哑地咆哮：“我真想操你。”接着在他玉瓷般的皮肤上留下淡粉色的吻痕。

“我——我觉得这可以安排一下。”马尔福喘着气说，在哈利吮吸着他耳朵底下的气息时，他的整个身体都颤抖了一下。

哈利把他们幻影移形到格里莫广场他的卧室里，他一秒钟也没耽搁，就粗暴的扯下了马尔福的衣服。当他脱下马尔福的裤子，看着他露出他那精瘦结实的肌肉和无暇的奶白色皮肤时，他忍不住停下来垂涎地盯着他的身体。马尔福让自己靠在枕头上，在哈利抚摸他，品尝他时发出一声声低喘和呻吟。

虽然马尔福在工作时脾气暴躁，难以应付，但他在床上却异常地顺从。

无论是当哈利打开他的大腿，还是用手指给他润滑时，他都没有一丝的反抗。当哈利向他展开一番攻势时，他只是弓起了背部，在哈利的一下下顶撞下剧烈地颤抖着，发出一声低低的、颤抖的呻吟。

之后他沉默不语，在半明半暗的夜色中静静地喘息了一会儿，才从床上爬起来，整理好衣服，溜进了套间。

哈利靠在床头，施了个魔咒将灯点亮，在那里不安地坐了几分钟，想着他们是不是把一切都搞砸了。这时马尔福走了出来，衣冠楚楚，头发梳理得整整齐齐，他已经治好了脖子上的吻痕，表情波澜不惊。

“好吧。”他走到了床边，从长袍的口袋里掏出了什么东西，“我要赶快去工作了，然后告诉罗伯茨，他最视如珍宝的敖罗没有事。”他突然咧嘴一笑，眼睛快活地闪烁着，哈利立刻感到胸口的疙瘩松开了。“你需要在晚饭后服用这个。”马尔福补充道，把一小瓶透明的绿色药剂放在床头柜上。“你明天可能需要请一天假。”

哈利翻了个白眼，“我没事,马尔福。”

“治疗师说你要避免身体的劳损。”他优雅地耸耸肩，“这和你的心率有关。”

“你就在我们做爱后告诉我这个？”哈利咧嘴一笑，“你的意思是说我可能因为刚刚把老二放进你的屁股里而死掉吗？”

马尔福脸红的反应足以让哈利想再冒一次生命危险。

————————

马尔福在工作时近乎荒谬的严肃，每次看到哈利盯着他看时，他都会阴沉着脸朝他怒视；每当他被哈利压在任何角落时，他都会给哈利来一个肘击；每当哈利想要碰一碰他时，他都会猛地一下拍开他的双手，咆哮道：“控制住自己，波特，看在他妈上帝的份上。”

哈利怀疑他每天都要偷偷摸马尔福屁股几次的部分原因，就是为了能看到那些对他投来的极为有趣的目光。他这么做的另一个原因是——好吧——因为马尔福绝妙的屁股 **就在那里** ， **一直** 都在那里。并且说实话，哈利从来就没有多少自制力。

相比他在工作中的不屈不挠，马尔福在床上简直是任由哈利摆布的——这已经使哈利冲昏头脑。他柔软地融化进床垫中的样子，他粉红的皱起的小穴为哈利的手指和阴茎张开的样子，他把无助的哭泣声埋进枕头里或哈利的脖子上的样子——这一切都足以让哈利飘飘欲仙。

哈利为他在马尔福白皙的臀部、修长的大腿、特别是那纤细优雅的脖颈留下的痕迹感到不能自已；第二天工作的时候，他喜欢用指尖轻抚那几块淤青的皮肤。马尔福会不由自主地颤抖一下，然后虚弱地推开他的手，低声说了句“待会儿。”

马尔福在那些时刻的眼神，在那摩擦的瞬间他们身体间的赤裸的热度，几乎足以让哈利头晕目眩。床上的马尔福近乎是毫无羞耻的服从，但同时他又带着狂野的热情，把自己全盘交给了哈利，也毫不犹豫地接收着哈利给予他的一切，绝望地向他乞求着更多。

大多数夜晚，哈利都会带马尔福回到格里莫广场做爱，马尔福很乐意去，但从来不会待太久。每次他都会慢慢地喘着气，让哈利把他翻过身去，如果他愿意，就再来一轮，然后开始穿衣服。

他们从不拥抱，他们从不讨论他们的关系（或缺乏关系），他们当然也不会在对方的臂弯里入睡。马尔福从未邀请他到他的家去，从未在工作之余或是在卧室之外对他表现出任何兴趣。

这倒不是因为哈利没有尝试，他发现自己一想到醒来时身边是一个温暖、困倦的马尔福时，或是一想到要一起做饭，或者直接在电视机前的沙发上吃外卖盒时，他的心里就充满了一种奇怪的激动。

这些模糊的画面令人心满意足，可哈利却不知道该如何去实现它。如果他在一场性事后继续搂着马尔福，他只会轻轻叹口气，把哈利推开，迅速地走下床。有几次，哈利建议在去他家之前先吃点东西，但马尔福总是说他另有安排。

在工作时，马尔福只谈工作，如果哈利问他私人问题，他看上去就十分困惑。

“你最喜欢什么口味的冰淇淋？” 一天晚上，当他们准备下班时，哈利问道。马尔福把废纸篓里的废纸倒出了一半，看起来几乎吓了一跳。

他扬起了眉毛，把废纸篓放回原位，绕过桌子走了过来，“为什么问这个问题？”

哈利耸耸肩，“我最喜欢奶油山核桃味的。”马尔福只是继续冲着他眨着眼睛，“你想找个地方喝一杯吗？”

“不想。”马尔福迅速地回答道，他说的太快以至于不像是真的，“我的意思是，我有其——”

“其他的计划，我明白。”哈利翻了个白眼，“跟我说说吧，你都有哪些计划？”

马尔福看起来瞬间被惹恼了。“难道没人教过你不要多管别人的闲事吗？”

“别人，好吧。但你不是别人，你是我的 **搭档** 。”

马尔福瞬间语无伦次了，他的眼睛睁得大大的，“我是你的什么？！”

哈利皱了皱眉，指了指他们共用的办公室，“我们是搭档啊，马尔福。” 马尔福的脸涨得通红，哈利感到胃里抽搐了一下，他思考着“搭档”还能有什么其他的意思。

“不管怎样，波特，我们现在能上床了吗？”

他的下身瞬间因这个随意提出的问题硬挺了起来，哈利向前走了一步，用一只手轻轻撩开马尔福的长袍，当哈利继续靠近时，他的呼吸变得急促起来。

“别——别在这里。” 当哈利俯下身去舔他的脖子时，马尔福的呼吸颤抖了起来。

“把门锁上，马尔福。”

哈利听到了锁门咒和几个不同的静音咒嗖的一声飞过的声音，他冲着马尔福的锁骨轻笑，快速地脱下了他的衣服。

“波特。”马尔福的低吟声像温暖的蜜糖，哈利轻咬着他粉色的乳头，搂着他的腰，把他抱到桌子上，“我们……让我们在床上好好做这个，好吗?”他低声说着，举起双手抓住哈利的肩膀。

“我们总是在床上做这件事。”哈利喘着气，用舌头舔舐着马尔福肚脐上纤细的金色绒毛，然后把它贴在发红的皮肤上。“再说了，我现在就想吃掉你的屁股。“

马尔福喘着气，后背微微弓起，“波特，哦天哪，拜托。”他呜咽着，哈利舔着他瞬间硬挺起来的阴茎的头部，轻轻地把它往下按着。“波特，这太……不合适了——哦！”

当哈利抬起膝盖，舌尖直接戳进了他的洞口时，他那无力的抱怨瞬间化为乌有。哈利抓住他的脚踝，将他的双腿分开在桌子的两侧，马尔福的后穴湿润地朝他闪着水光，完美的只为了哈利展现。

“我他妈的已经想这么做一整天了。”哈利短暂的咆哮了一生，然后湿漉漉地吮吸着那块粉色的肉，不停地挠着他边缘的内侧，直到马尔福用一只手被捂住嘴尖叫起来。他轻易地舔进那毫无抵抗的，轻微颤抖着的洞口，张大着嘴努力的将舌头伸地尽可能深。马尔福微微带汗的手滑过桌面，在木头上留下一道道的痕迹。他仰起头，脖子绷得紧紧的，嘴里含糊地咒骂着他早就知道哈利会害死他，这使哈利得忍不住咯咯地笑了起来。

“告诉我……你想要什么，马尔福？”他粗暴地舔着他的褶皱，用唾液抚平他。

“求你！”

“求我什么？”

“如果你不打算马上操我，就给我滚开！”马尔福咬牙切齿地说，哈利在他放松地后穴前咧嘴一笑。

“所以现在我只有两个选择咯？”他放松了他的膝盖，一只手按在马尔福身上，另一只手裤子前裆开口，“要么操你，要么滚开？”

马尔福把他的腿分的更开了，“你他妈的能就 **两分钟** 不做个混蛋吗？”

“已经那么着急了，嗯？”哈利将自己的硬物释放出来，朝他的后穴对准。马尔福敷衍地朝他打了一拳，哈利大笑着躲开了。

哈利抓住了他的手，然后直视着他的眼睛，在最初的抵抗后完全进入了他的身体。马尔福的手指与他的手指交叉在一起，两人不同步地呻吟着。

“操。”马尔福的整个前胸都涨得一片绯红，一直延伸到他下身那粉色的坚挺，他半眯着眼睛，“操……波特——波特，动一动，快点。”

哈利固定住他的膝弯，开始了一场粗暴的、令人满足的进攻，飞快地、稳稳当当地撞向马尔福。他的球粗暴地打在马尔福的屁股上，马尔福一边自慰着，一边发出语无伦次的叹息声。

“停下来。”哈利厉声说，他的头发贴在汗津津的前额上，他的呼吸声短促而激烈。马尔福乞求地呜咽着，随着哈利的一次次进攻，他的背像波浪一样弓起又绷直，肩膀紧贴着桌子，他的手仍然没有离开他下身的坚挺。

“马尔福，我说停下。“哈利咆哮道，他停下了下身的动作，用力地把马尔福的手从他的老二上扯了下来。

马尔福扭动身体。“放开我。”他喘着气，一边自发用屁股套弄着哈利的阴茎。“操他妈的——操我吧，该死的！”

哈利将下身抽出来，马尔福立刻大声咒骂起来。“转过去。”哈利粗声粗气地说，他没有等马尔福服从，就粗暴地伸手把他的身体翻了过来，马尔福趴在桌子边上，臀部高高地翘起。

他一只手牢牢地抓住马尔福的手腕，另一手拿过了他的魔杖，并把它抵在马尔福的后腰上。“速速禁锢。”他低声施咒，指挥着银绳，直到它们牢牢地缠绕在他的手腕上。

“波特，你——”马尔福一边试探性地拉着那已经结的很牢的绳子，一边颤抖着肩膀。“你这个混蛋。” 他的声音突然带上了哭腔。他的前额重重地撞在桌子上，扭动着他的屁股，他的下身在光滑的桌面上摩擦着，绝望地乞求着更多。

哈利把一只手按在马尔福被捆绑的手腕上，慢慢地把下身重新塞了回去，看着他的肉棒如何进入那小穴之间把那阴暗的边缘撑开。

“真他妈的爱死你的屁股了，马尔福。”他呻吟道，立刻粗暴地揉了揉他的臀部，惩罚性的使劲捏了一把，“你的屁股就是为了阴茎而生的。”

在哈利无意中找到那个前列腺点时，马尔福叫出了声。几秒钟后，他在一声含糊不清地尖叫下释放了，他的臀部松弛下来，故意地在哈利周围收紧了他的肉穴。

“你真是个混蛋。”哈利紧闭住眼睛，感受到他下身那越来越大的压力猛烈地将他推向高潮的边缘。他又往马尔福的身体里冲撞了几下，接着退出来全部喷射在他那白净的臀部上。他往后一靠，发出一声轻轻的咕哝声。

过了几秒钟，哈利气喘吁吁地直起身子，看着他的老二沉重地从黏糊糊的、湿漉漉的肉穴里滑出来，细细的白色水滴粘在后面流了出来。他用两个指尖刮起马尔福屁股上的精液，又再塞进他甬道里。马尔福喘着气，紧紧地抓着哈利，发出一声轻轻地啜泣，“莫嘉娜的奶子啊，波特。”

哈利轻轻地笑着，用手指狠狠地戳了他几下。他咬着嘴唇贪婪地看着马尔福，眼前这副令人难以置信的情色景象让他的老二再次充血硬了起来，那是一个完全放松、滴着水的肉穴，正在贪婪地吞噬着他的手指。

“至少现在给我松绑吧。”马尔福恳求道，徒劳地拽着缰绳。

哈利温和了下来，一只手漫不经心地在绳子旁一挥，那闪闪发光的绳子立刻消失了。马尔福把胳膊举过头顶，轻轻搓着手腕，臀部又往哈利的手指方向轻轻靠了靠。

“所以你有什么计划啊？”哈利再一次地问道。马尔福蜷起脚尖，轻轻地喘着气，完全无视他的问题。哈利把手指尽量往里伸，然后向下弯曲，当他挤压到那个前列腺点时马尔福的全身都在剧烈地颤抖着。“马尔福。” 他略带威胁地说，懒洋洋地绕着那个小点转了一圈，但没有碰它。

“操你，操你妈的。”马尔福的指甲在哈利的桌子上乱刮。哈利用一只手指尖轻轻碰了碰那个结点，马尔福立即就哭着投降了：“去喝酒，我打算去喝酒。”

他的手指完全停下了动作。他感到肠子发紧，哈利面无表情地盯着那个浑圆白皙像小山丘一样的屁股因他的手指不停地颤抖。

不，他不愿意去想象马尔福坐在酒吧里对着另一个陌生人一脸微笑的样子。他那副眼睛闪闪发光的样子，和头发光彩照人的样子他妈的会让他心烦意乱。他妈的它们就是这么令人心烦。

“波特？！”马尔福听起来很恼怒，他转过身，像之前的姿势一样坐在了桌子上，哈利的指头从他的身体里滑了出来。他那半硬的下身已经泛了红，带着水光。他一只手拉住哈利的衣领，另一只手放在两腿之间。“你为什么要用这种眼神看着我？”他停止了试图把哈利的手指重新塞回他的身体的打算，眯起眼睛盯着哈利的脸，“波特，你他妈的是中风了吗？”

“没有。”哈利翻了个白眼，毫不客气地把两根手指塞回马尔福的身体，成功的让马尔福绷紧了身体发出一声尖叫。“你要去和谁喝酒？“

“该死的上帝啊，他妈的闭嘴吧，你这个讨厌的混蛋！“马尔福的声音呜咽着。哈利哼了一声，撇着嘴笑了笑，他的手指不断地从马尔福的天鹅绒一样顺滑的肠肉里进进出出。

“告诉我。”他低声说，一边向前探着身子，低头舔上马尔福覆着薄汗的脖子，他的老二在马尔福的大腿间更硬了，“你去和谁喝酒？”

马尔福的嘴微微张开，颤抖地闭紧着眼睛，苍白的、长长的睫毛刷着他泛红的脸颊。“波特……”他几乎是不由自主地把哈利拉近了一些，“波特。”

“你要和我一起喝酒？”

马尔福气急败坏地啧了一声，但他的嘴弯成一个小小的、勉强的、令人吃惊的微笑，“不！”他把双腿紧紧地环住哈利的臀部，用颤抖的手扯开他的长袍和衬衫。

“那么是谁呢？”哈利扭动着手指，轻咬着马尔福的耳垂，在马尔福用柔软的手抚摸着他裸露的胸膛时，他颤抖了一下。

“操。”马尔福快要释放了，哈利可以看得出来，“操，波特。”

哈利停下了手中的动作，马尔福立刻发出了一声懊恼又委屈的声音，“是谁？”  
  
“潘西！”他激动地嚷道，他的臀部从桌子上翘起来，“潘西·他妈的·帕金森，你可能知道她就是那个想把你卖给黑魔王的混蛋？！”

哈利如释重负，身子前倾，毫不犹豫地狂热地吻了马尔福。“我记得她。”他把手指抽出来，抓起勃起的阴茎，插入了马尔福的身体。

他又接着狠狠地操了他第二轮，他双手紧紧地抓住他柔软、肉感的臀瓣，每一下都把他往自己的肉棒处拉着，即使他已经猛撞进他的身体中。马尔福似乎什么声音也发不出来，只能在哈利的肩膀里喘着气，想在他的皮肤上亲上几下，却在几秒钟内颤抖着达到了高潮，他的嘴微微张着，发出了一声轻轻的呜咽。

“马尔福。”哈利喘着气，抓住他的脸用力地吻了他一下。“他妈的。”他释放时候对着天花板发出一声呻吟。这一次，他把肉棒尽量往深处伸，几乎要伸到他的肚子里。“天哪。”

他们喘着粗气，呼吸急促，砰砰直跳的心脏逐渐减慢下来，哈利用用手懒洋洋地抚摸着马尔福湿漉漉的皮肤。

“你是个邪恶的混蛋，你知道吗？“马尔福推了他一下，但两腿仍然紧紧地环着他的腰。他后退了一点，慢慢地眨着眼睛看着他，仍然显得有点吃惊。”一个邪恶的混蛋，利用性来达到目的。”

哈利以“咧嘴一笑”来回应了他。马尔福立刻从恍惚状态中挣脱出来，怒视着他。他推开了哈利，哈利从桌子上滑了下来，拖着脚走到他那堆散乱的衣服上。

“你可以开始就告诉我的。”哈利仍然咧着嘴笑着，向后靠在一张空无一人的桌子上，双手穿梭在汗水浸湿的头发间，马尔福则穿上了他的裤子。

“去你的。” 马尔福没好气地说。“我不用告诉你什么屁话。你敢再试一次看看！”他猛地拉了拉他的衬衫。

“总要得付出点代价，对吧？”哈利暗笑着，把衣服放回原处。马尔福皱着眉头看着他的衬衫。

“你扯掉了我的三颗纽扣！”他生气地说。“天啊，波特，你真是个没开化的畜生!”

“有已经开化的畜生吗？”

“我真想把冲你的脸挥上一拳，波特。“马尔福咬牙切齿地说，然后他顺从地叹了口气。“还是先去换衣服吧，反正我需要洗个澡……他自言自语地咕哝着，把长袍收了起来。

“不要。”哈利还没来得及想清楚，就脱口而出道。

“不要什么？”马尔福一边挺直身体，一边挑了挑深金色的眉毛。

“不要洗澡。”哈利伸出手，用一根手指在皮带环上绕了一圈，然后用力一拉，马尔福踉跄了一下扑进了他的怀里。“带着我的东西，去见帕金森吧。”他故意的用手抓住马尔福的两瓣臀部，“还在你的身体里，沉浸在你的皮肤内。”

马尔福的嘴唇扭曲成一种轻蔑的冷笑，但他的脸却变成了明亮的粉红色。“那是——”他挣扎着说不出话来，哈利开始吻他的下巴。“你真是恶心。”他终于勉强说道，有点喘不过气来。

“去喝你的酒吧。“哈利轻声地说，舔了舔马尔福的耳垂，然后突然重重地打了一下他的屁股，马尔福吓了一大跳，发出了一声可爱的惊呼，他纤细的身体剧烈地摇晃着。

马尔福跌跌撞撞地后退了一步，瞳孔放大，呼吸急促。哈利淫荡地咧嘴一笑，在他微微张开的嘴巴上印了一个临别之吻，然后打开门漫不经心地走了出去，他的脑子塞满了各种关于马尔福的想法。但他又沾沾自喜地相信，在接下来的一晚上，他也会想着哈利的。

————————————

接下来的一个星期里他们之间都一帆风顺，直到某些小事打破了这平静的一切。

哈利和德拉科被招募来帮助一支高级傲罗队伍处理一个一级案件。虽然他们只被分配了基本的监视任务，但他们能参与到如此高调的案件他们已经感到十分兴奋了。经过了连续三晚的秘密监视后，在最后一晚，终于证明了他们僵硬的脖子和浮肿的眼袋是值得的。

他们一直在观察的嫌疑人——原本仅仅被认为只是一种最近市场上新出现的高浓度致幻剂的分销商——结果却是实际的供应商，整个行动的负责人，不过是使用了几种不同的复方汤剂来伪装自己。

所以当他们看见那个大头目若无其事地踱到那间破旧的棚屋的前廊上，点上一支香烟时，哈利差点就要暴露了他们的身份。他喘着粗气叫着马尔福的名字，慌慌张张地去找他的魔杖，在激烈的低语声中迅速制定好了一个计划。

马尔福立即打断了他，提醒他他们并没有受到批准，更没有权力来执行这项极其重要的的逮捕任务。这使得哈利只是死死地盯着他，就好像他长出第二个鼻子似的，然后告诉马尔福如果他打算继续当个懦夫的话，他就自己一个人来。

马尔福瞪着他，飞快地攥住他的手臂，然后带他一起幻影移形离开了。

哈利气得几乎睁不开眼。他僵直地坐在罗伯茨办公室的座位上，对罗伯茨精心策划的抓捕计划毫不在意。当哈利和马尔福被热情地夸了句“干得好，孩子们”就被打发走时，他立刻就从椅子上一跃而起，气冲冲地冲出了房间。

马尔福在后面紧追不舍，语速飞快，没完没了地说着礼仪和规章制度，试图赶在哈利咆哮着把他推开之前跟在他后面进电梯，“让我他妈的一个人待着。”他没有注意到马尔福脸上有点心烦意乱的表情。

第二天去上班时，哈利没有去他们的办公室，而是在自助餐厅里消磨时间，下午他很早就来到乔治的商店，打算给罗恩一个惊喜。他们一边吃着牧羊人派饼和啤酒，一边聊着天，直到哈利默默地开始担心起自己会不会回因没有任何理由就休了一天假而惹上麻烦，他才决定回去。

他跺着脚走进那间拥挤的办公室，当他一头倒在办公桌后面的椅子上时，他连看都懒得看一眼马尔福。就在这时，他在桌子上发现了那个胖胖的黄色塑料杯里装着冰激凌，上面用鲜艳的紫色字体写着“福斯科精选”，下面还有一朵施了静止咒的云。

“奶油山核桃味，对吧？“马尔福的声音平静而柔和。

哈利终于抬起头来，瞬间，他胸中燃起一股不可名状的爱的火焰，迅速冲淡了一整天憋在肚子里的怒火。

马尔福正相当温顺地看着他，他平时那种令人恼火、自以为是的神气在此刻几乎消失得无影无踪。当哈利对上他的目光时，他只是咬了咬嘴唇，然后迅速低下头，假装开始看他的笔记。

当哈利意识到他是在试图弥补过失时，他简直不敢相信： **德拉科·马尔福** 竟然在 **道歉** 。

“谢谢，”哈利生硬地说，然后清了清嗓子补充了一句，“你要来点吗?”

马尔福微微一笑，嘴角上扬，哈利注意到他似乎松了口气。“不用了，谢谢。”他轻声回答道。然后又相当犹豫地补充道：“我最喜欢的是开心果味的……那天你不是这么问我来着嘛。”他尴尬地嘟囔着。

哈利又挖了一勺冰淇凌，“很高兴知道这一点。”

那天晚上他们下班的时候，马尔福在电梯里短暂地牵住了哈利的手，没有看向他的眼睛，只是跟着他一言不发的走向了飞路那里，然后从格里莫广场的壁炉里出来，一直跟在哈利后面。

当他们一起跌倒在哈利那大得惊人的大四柱床上时，他仍然一言不发，但这并不奇怪，马尔福更喜欢他们不声不响地直接开始。

但不同寻常的是，这一次，马尔福掌握了主动权。他将衣服脱得干干净净，然后推开哈利的手，敏捷利落地把他的衣服脱了下来。他的手缓慢而温暖，他的嘴潮湿而挑逗，在哈利的身上下摸索和舔舐着。他含住哈利的欲望，不肯让他达到释放，不知疲倦地用嘴和手抚弄着那根已经发胀，滴水的硬物。他的下巴紧紧地绷着。

当马尔福终于跨坐在哈利身上，伸手抓住他的阴茎，一寸一寸地滑下去，直到他的屁股落在哈利的盆骨上时，哈利已经快要因为他近乎疼痛的渴望而哭出来了。他们的呼吸声顿时变得急促起来。

他一边不断轻声叫着哈利的名字，一边开始行动将身体使劲往下压着，扭动着臀部，做出优美的、近乎催眠的动作，他的手掌平放在哈利的胸肌上。

哈利一次次地被他的动作带到释放的边缘，没过多久，他那猛烈的高潮几乎要将他击昏过去。等他终于睁开了眼睛，喘着粗气时，马尔福仍在他的身体上疯狂移动着，他的头向后仰着，他的大腿正颤抖着，他的硬物正抵在哈利的胃部上。

哈利一把抓住他的腰，把他翻过来，让马尔福躺倒在他的膝盖下，掰开他的臀瓣，接着把两根、紧接着三根手指伸入他的身体，马尔福只能无助地在他的臂弯里抽泣着，屁股用力往后靠送到哈利的嘴和手指上；哈利最后用手指将他送上了高潮。

他喘着气躺在床上没有说话，当哈利再次在他身边伸开双臂，一只胳膊搭在他的腰上时，他也没有甩开他的手，只是保持了沉默，甚至待在床上地时间比平时多了许多。然后他小心翼翼地坐起来，把腿放到床边。

“你喜欢中国菜吗？”哈利突然问。他伸出手，一根手指轻轻地滑过马尔福的脊椎。马尔福被他碰了一下浑身打了个哆嗦，然后回头朝哈利看着，一脸迷惑。

他皱起眉头。“什么?”

“中国菜，马尔福，”哈利非常严肃地说，“你想来点吗?”

“为什么？“马尔福似乎不想躺回哈利身边，但他也没有要起身穿衣服的迹象。

“因为我们是人类，我们需要食物。”哈利面无表情地说。“以脆皮叉烧和捞面来补充营养，现在听起来真他妈的棒极了，”他拍着自己的肚子补充道。

令哈利大为震惊(但又十分高兴)的是，马尔福突然露出了温暖的笑容，眼角上翘起了浅浅的纹路，棱角分明的棱角也变得圆润起来。

“成交。”他说着，接着从地板上捞起什么东西，然后把哈利的裤子扔向他的脑袋。“穿上它,波特。”

哈利感觉自己能花一整个晚上的时间一直看着马尔福吃中国菜，他看着马尔福如何大口地将食物放进嘴里，看他如何优雅地咀嚼，看他如何用他那粉红的舌头舔着他那闪亮的嘴唇上的油脂。他让他一边吃饭一边讲话，听他讲述着从这次逮捕中学习到的东西。而哈利则一只手托着下巴，目不转睛地盯着马尔福。

之后，他们一起去悠闲地散步，没有明确的目的地，只是漫无目的的漫步在伦敦街头。但是很快天空中就飘下了雨点，哈利本期待着马尔福一定会暴躁地诅咒一番，然后抽出魔杖不管不顾地就在伦敦的麻瓜界施已个“防雨防湿”咒。

然而相反的是，马尔福只是停了下来，雨水滴落在他的睫毛上，他出乎意料地轻声笑了起来。哈利也惊讶地冲他微笑。然后他抓住马尔福的手跑了起来，他们离开了人潮涌动的街区，来到了一栋老旧建筑物的黑暗门廊下。他们两人的衣服都已经湿透了，哈利把马尔福拉到身前，深深地吻了他。

他的吻很快得到了回应，而且同样热烈。马尔福用双臂搂住他的脖子，张开双唇发出一声轻柔而愉悦的轻吟。哈利用手托住他湿漉漉，又温暖的脸颊，如饥似渴地亲吻着他。这几个月来他第一次意识到，他真正吻过马尔福的次数完全不如他渴望的多。尽管他们的性爱总是以一个秘密而激情的热吻开始，但无论在这之中和之后他们从未花多少时间用来真正的亲吻。

并且梅林啊！哈利 **喜欢** 亲吻马尔福，他喜欢他双唇中发出的微弱的啜泣声和柔和的叹息声；他喜欢他柔软的手指摸索着他的头发；他喜欢马尔福修长的身体紧紧地靠在他自己的身上。

他和马尔福几乎是与此同时地意识到，他们已经亲吻了长达几分钟的时间，这是一个缓慢的、激烈的，甜蜜得几乎让人痛苦的吻，并且两人都不想把它引向性。

马尔福轻轻地往后一退打断了这个吻，他的指尖快速地扫过已经有些红肿的嘴唇，然后移开了目光，他仍然紧紧地靠在哈利的身上，身体轻轻颤抖。哈利沉默地摸了摸自己的头发，然后轻声地说：“去冲个热水澡吧，要不然你会感冒的。”

马尔福的嘴抽搐了一下，接着他向后退了一步，眨了眨眼睛，“别把我当个小孩，波特。“然后他又轻笑着低头看着自己的鞋，“晚安。”

哈利就这样看着马尔福幻影移形离开了，他喃喃的回答淹没在沥青路面的雨点中。

——————————————

（5）

一个月后，罗伯茨再次把哈利叫到了办公室。

“美国魔法国会，”他开门见山地说，“再一次地向我们请求帮助。”他说起话来一副眉飞色舞又自鸣得意的样子，“他们一直在向我们请求，能不能把一个能干的年轻傲罗调到他们那里去干几个月——或者更久，来帮助解决他们一个类似你和马尔福帮忙破解的案子。没有我们的帮助，他们什么也做不成，不是吗？”他哈哈大笑着补充道。

哈利预感到这次谈话的走向并不会令人开心。

“想象一下当我告诉他们我要将他妈的哈利波特调到他们那里时，他们会有什么样的表情。”他把一只手在桌子上一拍，哈哈大笑起来。“当然，如果你想去的话。”他突然澄清了一下，哈利终于放松了一点，“我相信你们这些中级敖罗都会喜欢这个机会的。”

“只是我……一个人吗？”他首先问出了一个最重要的问题，“还是我和马尔福一起——”

“就你一个人就够了。”罗伯茨摆摆手，“既然他们有了哈利·波特，为什么还需要两个敖罗呢？”他看起来十分困惑。

“让我再考虑一晚好吗？”哈利迅速地问道，趁罗伯茨还没让他离开之前。

“当然，当然，”他的老板使劲地点着头，挥着手示意让他出去，“周末之前告诉我。我会让他们再等一会儿。”他笑着补充道。

一想到要离开马尔福和他那高傲自大的面孔、没完没了的唠叨、尖酸刻薄的嘲讽，以及他温暖的肉体、滚烫的双唇和完美的脸——哈利想立即转身冲回去，他想对罗伯茨说 **不** ，向他保证他哪里也不去。

他甚至不会等到周末才告诉他。他要明天就过去，对他说他不感兴趣。

去他妈的专业的态度和学习的热情!

所以当马尔福问他为什么罗伯茨叫他时，他只是不置可否地耸了耸肩。而谢天谢地的是，马尔福这一次没有继续追问下去，他只是把头埋在了一叠哈利已经填好了的报告中，看起来可能是在修改其中的每一个字。

之后，当他们穿着平角内裤地躺在在哈利的床上，吃着糯米饭和蛋卷的时候，马尔福令人妒忌地熟练地使用着筷子，哈利发现自己不由自主地脱口而出：

“罗伯茨问我愿不愿意调到美国魔法部去几个月。他把筷子插进米饭里，眼睛盯着碗边，屏住呼吸等着回答。

然而他并没有等到回应，最后他抬起头，发现马尔福正一言不发地盯着他，他的蛋卷正举到嘴边。

“他们把这作为了一个要求，显然是这样。” 哈利耸了耸肩，“罗伯茨可能认为我希望有机会，你知道，展露一下自己，或者什么别的。”哈利翻了个白眼，挥动着筷子。

马尔福仍然一言不发，接下来的几秒哈利觉得有一个世纪那么漫长。

“你应该去的。” 终于传来了冷静的回答，哈利觉得自己的心都停止了跳动，“这会是一次很好的展露机会。”

哈利微微张开了嘴，看着马尔福平静地咬了一口蛋卷，他的肚子里翻涌着失望的情绪。

“我本来打算放弃这个提议的。”他平静地说，把他的饭盒放在床头柜上。“我真的不感兴趣。”

“为什么？”马尔福没有看他，把一团米塞进了嘴里，“听起来是个好机会。”接着他沉默了几秒钟，然后补充道：“如果是我，我会去的。”

“哦。”

“为什么你不想去？”马尔福仍没有看向他。哈利感到怒火开始在胸口蔓延。

“没什么。”他平静地回答，低头看着自己的双手，勇敢地试图控制住自己的脾气，知道如果他没能控制住自己，最终会说出一些完全愚蠢和毫无意义的话。

“我相信你一定有什么特别的理由。”马尔福的语气听起来满不在乎。哈利觉得马尔福好像在等着他说什么特别的话，于是决定把真相告诉他。

“我不希望……我们分开那么久。”

马尔福又沉默了，几秒钟过去，他依旧没有回应哈利的话。

“波特。”终于，他开口了，也将晚餐放到一边，“我们正在讨论你的事业。难道你不觉得应该把它放在……你不觉得应该在……”

他没有说完这句话，哈利的鼻孔气得张大了。

“什么，马尔福？”他攥紧了双手，“你不认为我应该把 **我们** 放在第一位吗?”

马尔福现在看向他了， **真正** 的看着他，他的脸上毫无表情。

“波特。”他轻声地说，哈利觉得他似乎能从他的声音中听出些什么，那是……怜悯吗？“这里没有‘我们’。”他轻轻地滴下了头。哦，是的，哈利确信他从他的眼睛里看到了怜悯。

无情的混蛋。

“我懂了。”

哈利的双手在大腿上颤抖着，他的胸口像灌满铅一样沉重，他只感到纯粹的、强烈的愤怒。

“我懂了。”他重复道，“谢谢你告诉我这些。”他恶狠狠地说，他注意到这也激起了马尔福的脾气。

“怎么，波特，你以为你是我的什么人？”他低声问道。“你不会以为你是我的 **男朋友** 吧?”

“当然不是。”哈利有力地说，“我们只是上床。”

“没错。”

“你真令我 **恶心** 。“

话声刚落，马尔福就立刻从床上爬起来，在哈利还没来得及喘下一口气之前就开始穿起了衣服。。

“我令你恶心？！”他啐了一声。“波特，为什么？到底是他妈的什么让我令你感到恶心？”

“你真的以为我们会靠‘随便做爱’过一辈子吗？”哈利站了起来。“还是你计划着最终找一个别人，然后就这么抛弃我？” 哈利意识到他正在让自己的声音听起来是多么的脆弱。

马尔福发出一声冷笑。“你真的要在这里扮演受害者吗?”

“我不是在扮演该死的受害者。”哈利啐了一声，“我只是认为你显然是一个比你表面上更好的人；这完全是我的错。”

马尔福一言不发地系上了衬衫的扣子，然后看着哈利的眼睛。“你以为这最后会变成一段浪漫关系吗？”

尽管他的内心感到受伤，哈利还是再次说出实话，“是的。“

“你他妈是个白痴。”他卷起长袍，准备转身离开。

“你他妈是个懦夫。”哈利反驳道，马尔福停顿了下来，“你到底在害怕些什么？！”

“我什么都不怕。”马尔福转过身来。“你以为除了你以外，每个人都是个懦夫吗？！”

“我不知道别人是不是，但你显然是一个！”

“去你的，波特。”马尔福咬紧了牙关，他看起来好像在找他的魔杖，“懦弱和务实是有区别的。”

哈利冷酷地大笑起来，“你就是这样的人吗？务实的？”

“是的，并且我希望你也这么做。它会把我们从这场闹剧中拯救出来。”

“闹剧？！“哈利睁大了眼睛，”滚开！赶快滚开，好吗？“

“非常乐意。“马尔福立刻转过身向前走去。

“哦，谢谢你替我做决定，我想我还是要去美国的。“

“祝你好运，混蛋。“

————————————————

罗伯茨对此非常高兴，他立刻让哈利坐下来，向他汇报他要帮忙处理的案子。在他两个小时没完没了的唠叨后，哈利终于松了一口气，他递过了文件打算自己处理，因为他几乎没听到罗伯茨对他说过的一句话。

他几乎整宿没睡，疲惫不堪，脾气暴躁，他还是想冲马尔福的脸大喊大叫，但仍然抱着希望，希望他能叫哈利别走。

然而，当他走进他们的办公室时，却看到卡拉•沃尔特斯在高声地向他打着招呼：“嘿，伙计！”

哈利目瞪口呆，他面无表情的盯着她，一言不发，直到那女人不安地从她(马尔福)的座位上挪了开来，显然十分紧张。

“嗨。“哈利快速说道，走到他的办公桌前。“你……你在这儿干什么？”他试图让自己听起来好奇一些，尽管他的心已经沉到了谷底。马尔福一定很早就进来了，要求找一个新的搭档。

她看起来有点受伤，尽管他没有意识到。“我—我被重新分配到这里来的了。”

“哦，是的。没错，当然；抱歉。我只是刚到这里。” 哈利在抽屉里大声地翻东翻西，尽管里面什么也没有，他试图忽略掉那正从他的胃里不断地蔓延的痛苦。“顺便问一句，马尔福现在和谁在一起？”

“阿曼达·韦斯特。”

“哦。” 哈利奇怪地松了一口气——马尔福喜欢阿曼达。

卡拉和他一起工作似乎很紧张，而这也让哈利很烦躁。他整天都在压抑着自己不断滋长的沮丧情绪，然后又感到一种几乎病态的喜悦——因为三天后他终于可以离开这个该死的鬼地方了。

他一直都没碰见马尔福，直到他准备离开的那天。

他那时正在准备泡茶，就像马尔福每次帮他做的那样。这时马尔福自己走进了休息室，看见哈利已经在那里，他瞬间怔住了身体。他们茫然地对视着，哈利望着那张苍白的脸和大大的眼睛，心脏在胸腔里砰砰直跳，直到马尔福转过身去，僵硬地拿起一个杯子。

哈利急切地想说些什么——想问问他是否知道自己马上就要走了，问问他是否真的他妈的什么都不在乎。但是相反的，他只是把糖倒进茶里，小心翼翼地嗅着马尔福身上飘过来的果香。

“啊,波特!”

哈利吓了一跳，他环顾四周，看见高级傲罗沃特森正轻快地向他走来，拍了拍他的后背。“嘿。”

“你的行李都整理好了？”那个秃顶的男人一边问着他，一边撕开一袋饼干。

“是的。”

“你的门钥匙是几点的？”

哈利笨拙地挪动着脚步，余光紧盯着马尔福僵硬的后背。“六点。”他低声咕哝着。

“好的，祝你好运，孩子。”他拍了拍他的肩膀，“让他们好好见识见识你的本事。”他向哈利举起拳头示意了一下，然后离开了。

哈利拿起了他的杯子，等了两秒钟，然后一言不发地跟着他走了出去。

——————————————

阿曼达对自己的生活心满意足。

她有一个非常爱她的出色未婚夫，有一对屡教不改的猫狸子，有一套相当不错的公寓和一份她大多数时候都喜欢的工作。

傲罗的训练就像她所知道的那样艰难。尽管如此，她还是挺了过来，成为了傲罗，因为当她的父亲在战争中死去时，她曾向自己保证，她会追随父亲的脚步来以此纪念他；即使她后来没有在部队呆过很多年。

当她接手的案子枯燥乏味时，她也并不抱怨——她不希望自己的生活像戏剧一样跌宕起伏，她基本上只是希望整理这她的日常报告，然后回到家，回到卡尔德身边，回到她那过分活跃的毛茸茸的小猫狸子旁。

所以，尽管她很喜欢他，但当德拉科·马尔福被指派为她的新搭档时，她还是有点担心。

那个男孩的身上写满了戏剧性的东西。

她知道他和波特的事——说实在的，谁要是瞎了眼才不会注意到他们是怎么在一起的。但是显然的，部门里的其他人都是瞎子。

德拉科现在走进来了，苍白的指关节紧握着他的杯子，他的眼神很黯淡，他的脸上毫无血色。

她叹息道：波特今天要走了。当然，他看起来快要哭出来了。

“你还好吧？”她小心地问道，看着百叶窗的倒影从他英俊的脸上投射下来，注意到他那虚伪的、过于灿烂的笑容。

“当然。”他回答。

“你说‘再见’了吗?”她直截了当地问道。

他的鼻翼因惊讶而微微张大，“你说什么？”

她微笑着，既不沾沾自喜，也不戏谑弄人——她看起来十分正派。“你跟你的男朋友说再见了吗?”

“他不是我的——我们没有说话。”他咬着嘴唇咕哝着。

“这就是你要求重新分配工作的原因吗？因为他同意去美国？”

“是我让他去的。”他急切地说，没有看向她的眼睛，“而那个白痴还想放弃。”

“哦。“她把眼镜扶正，然后，尽管已经知道得更清楚了，她还是进一步追问，“为什么?”

“为什么？”他冷笑道，“至少 **我** 还关心他的事业。”而 **他** 显然不是这样。”

“不，我是说——“阿曼达抿了抿嘴唇，”波特为什么想要放弃呢？“

德拉科张开嘴，发出一种奇怪的、嘶哑的声音，然后突然紧紧地抿起嘴唇。然后，他开始心不在焉地打开文件，狂热地不停翻页，他的表情有点疯狂。

“这绝对行不通的，好吧？！”他突然大声说道，阿曼达在座位上吓了一跳，“那是他妈的 **波特** ，和 **我** 。这他妈永远行不通的！”他不耐烦地拍了一下桌子，怒视着她，好像她一直在唠叨他似的。“这永远都行不通。”他平静地重复了一遍。

“这永远都行不通……对吗？”他向她眨了眨眼睛，看起来痛苦万分。

“我的意思是…也许呢？”她小心翼翼地说，轻轻地耸了耸肩。“人们不是总说——”

“他们不知道自己在说什么，”他啐了一声，她只得又沉默下来。德拉科拿起另一个文件，粗暴地翻着，她听到了纸撕裂的声音。“我是说，我们只是在上床！只是 **性** 。谁会选择随意的性爱，而不是出去学习新东西，获得曝光，拓宽你的技能范围呢……”他压低声音补充道，把文件扔到一边，又不小心把茶碰翻了。他惊恐地盯着那一团乱。“那只是性。”他虚弱地对她说，又抬起头来。

阿曼达什么也没说，只是默默地看着他，手指搭在桌子上。

“他想留下来……为了你？”她最终轻声问道。

德拉科发出了一声干巴巴的抽噎，他笨拙地抹去了溢出的茶水，而没有使用魔法，他的表情很痛苦。“他是个该死的白痴，”他对着那堆湿纸巾说，然后把它们扔掉。“一个彻头彻尾的……我甚至都不喜欢他。”他刺耳地说。“我 **不** 喜欢他。他一直是他们中的一员，总是和其他人一起笑。”

阿曼达做了个鬼脸，“也许开始是这样，但是他把吉本斯吓得够呛，当时——”

“波特就是喜欢制造场面，”德拉科轻蔑地挥了挥手，“他喜欢提醒每个人他是救世主。”

阿曼达慢慢地舔着嘴唇，她又试了一次。“不，甚至在那之前；他一直在帮你……他帮了你好几个月才发生那件事。”

德拉科皱起眉头。“你这是什么意思?”

“他帮你挡住了恶咒，找到并除掉了恶作剧的物品……诸如此类的事情，”她耸耸肩，“我怀疑其他人甚至都没有注意到。”

他只是盯着阿曼达，使劲咽着唾沫，眼睛看着别处，慢慢地摇着头。“这都无所谓了，他要走了。他必须得走了。”

“哦……”

“他必须得走了。”他更激烈地重复着。“现在太晚了——我不能——他必须得走了。“

“好吧。“

“我甚至不喜欢他。“他重复道，嘲弄地撇着嘴唇。“我 **恨** 他，真的。”

“不，你不恨他。“ 她平静地说。

“不，我不恨他。“他痛苦地低声说，眼睛盯着自己的双手。

“德拉科。“阿曼达坚定地说，” 快走吧，他的门钥匙还有一个小时就要打开了。快走吧。”

德拉科只是坐在那里轻轻地颤抖着，他的手正紧紧地抓着桌子，“我不能——”他虚弱地开口说道。

“我说快走。”她重复着，声音更大了一些。德拉科跳了起来，就好像他被一个刺痛的魔咒击中了一样。

“我不知道该说些什么——”

“去找他吧，见到他你就知道该说些什么了。”

德拉科慌忙跑了出去，一副惊慌失措的样子，随手砰地一声关上门。

一秒钟后，他又把头探了回来。“我——谢谢。”他尴尬地说，阿曼达翻了个白眼，叹了口气。

“不客气，你这个Drama Queen”

——————————————

哈利低头看了看表——离门钥匙打开还有很长一段时间。

他离开得很早，只是因为他再也不能忍受待在魔法部里了;他不能忍受再对马尔福大喊大叫了，然后再继续热烈地亲吻他。

然后他就会直接不走了。

他在检票时点了点头，然后把行李箱放在身后，走向安检处，让安检人员对他的行李进行扫描。

这时，一个声音从他的身后响起，他几乎立刻向候机室转过身去。那个熟悉声音让他的心几乎要从喉咙里跳出来了。

“别挡我的路，你这个蠢女人，我说我是 **傲罗** 的时候你没听见吗？！”

哈利猛地转身，看到那个金色的身影从安检女巫的身边一闪而过。

“先生。”她绝望地叫道，哈利为这个显然是新招进来的女巫感到一丝同情。“先生，您需要过安——”

可是马尔福只是昂着头朝前走去，径直地朝哈利走去，哈利震惊地张大嘴巴，一动也不动。

马尔福大步朝他走来，然后就站在那里，他的牙关紧闭，灰色的圆眼睛盯着他。他看上去有点狂乱，但他的嘴巴却仍旧保持着他特有的、固执的样子。

突然他低下头抓住哈利的箱子，带着它走了，有目的地走开了。

“呃……”哈利缓慢地跟着他，“马尔福？我得把它拿回来…？”

“不，你不需要。”

“你带着它上哪儿去？”

“我要离开这里，我恨门钥匙车站！”

“但是你为什么要带上我的行李箱？！”

“因为你不会去了！”他猛地转过身来，哈利一下子撞到他的身上，箱子差点飞了起来，马尔福赶紧抓住他的胳膊，稳住了他，“你不会去了。”他重复道，声音比平时还要略高一些。

“我不会去了？”哈利问道，他努力控制着自己不咧出一个巨大的微笑，他的整个身体都在兴奋地颤动着，他的心脏砰砰直跳。

“不，你不会。”

“但是我以为你说——”

“你什么时候开始听我说的话了？!”马尔福的声音提的更高了，他粗暴地推着哈利，嘴唇微微颤抖着，“你从来都不听！”

“马尔福。” 哈利拽着他的衣领，“说重点。”他轻声说。

“重点是，我不恨你。”他脱口而出，在哈利抓住他衣领的手下挣扎了一下，然后向前靠去，在哈利的长袍里握紧拳头。“我他妈的不恨你，好吗？！”他大喊道，粗暴地摇晃着哈利。

哈利大笑起来，“我想这就是你能说出口的最接近事实的事情了吧？”

“什么最真实的事情？”马尔福愠怒地问，然后哈利吻住了他。

就在那里，当着几十个人的面呆呆地凝望着他们，哈利公开地亲吻了马尔福。

马尔福发出一声小小的啜泣，然后将身体压向了他，用手臂环住他，前倾着身体加深着这个吻。

当他们分开时，哈利用手指轻柔地抚摸着他的脸颊，用嘴唇贴近马尔福的额头，“你是不可能说出来的，你知道吗？”

马尔福把脸紧紧地埋在他的脖子里，用力地吻着他，“哦，说的好像你就轻而易举似的？”

哈利咧嘴一笑，把脸埋在他带着香气的头发里。“如果我因此被炒鱿鱼，责任可全在你。”

“你杀死了黑魔王，没人 **敢** 炒你的鱿鱼。”

“闭嘴吧，马尔福。”

他们再一次地吻了起来，舌头舔进对方的嘴巴里，热烈地拥抱在一起，然后又潮湿地退开。你要一直帮我拿着那个吗？” 哈利指了指他那只倒放着的可怜的箱子。

“好像我现在就愿意拿似的。“马尔福傲慢地哼了一声，接着转身向前走去。然后他又停下来耸了耸肩，”好吧，快来吧，我得去给你找些新的麻烦了。“

——————————————

那天晚上晚些时候，哈利内心的某个愤世嫉俗的小角落简直不敢相信，自己真的又把马尔福压在身下了，他一丝不挂，扭来扭去，非常黏人。

他慢慢地吻着他，什么也不做，就这样吻了很长一段时间，沉浸在他的呼吸声中。当他抽离开时，马尔福把他抓得更紧了，使劲把他往下拉着，用鼻子在他的下巴上碰了碰，又在他的脖子上咬了一口。

“马尔福。”他轻声唤着他的名字，把吻落在那张瘦削的脸上，再慢慢一寸寸的向下亲吻着他的身体。马尔福在他的嘴下弓起身体，哈利用舌头舔着他尖尖的乳头，舔着他两侧怕痒的细腰，舔着他漂亮的，发硬的阴茎。马尔福在他的动作下发出了一声愉悦的轻吟。

“波特。”马尔福的长腿张得更开了，他的脚趾在哈利的抚摸下蜷缩进床单里，他的喘息随着哈利舌头的下滑不断加重，哈利正用舌尖不断舔弄着他的肉环。

哈利用润滑液润湿了一根手指然后插入了马尔福的身体中，紧接着很快又伸入了第二根。两根手指漫不经心的把弄着他的前列腺点，马尔福又呜咽了起来，他的屁股向哈利的方向顶撞这，这样的情景让哈利的胸口发紧。

他又塞进去了两根手指，然后尽可能地扩张着他的甬道，感受着周围那柔软的肠壁在他周围收缩和颤动，他不得不咬紧嘴唇，感受着那种难以形容的感觉。

“快点操进来吧。”马尔福呜咽道，他的屁股翘了起来，手指紧紧攥着身下的床单，“波特，看在梅林的份上！”

“你真漂亮。”哈利突然脱口而出，连他自己都感到惊讶。马尔福立刻停止了扭动，睁开眼睛，用略带怀疑的目光盯着哈利，哈利正大声地喘着粗气。

“我真的什么？！”

他轻柔地把他的手指抽出来，将他的阴茎竖起来，缓缓地推进他的肉穴里。马尔福的表情缓和下来，变成一种纯粹的愉悦，他的呼气温暖而潮湿，他的手不由自主地抓着哈利的头发。

“你很漂亮。”哈利颤抖地说，把嘴轻轻贴住马尔福的脸颊。“美丽。“

“去你的，我明明是相当的英俊。“哈利第一下就找到了他的前列腺点，马尔福穿着粗气，哈利在他的身上偷笑，”波特。“他呻吟道，他的脚踝紧紧地锁住哈利的后背。

“你他妈快把我逼疯了，你知道吗？”哈利在马尔福的脖子旁不断喘息着，舌头舔着他的锁骨，下身一下下发狠地进攻。

“以一种好的方式吗？”马尔福满怀希望地问，把他拉得更近了。

“以最好的方式。”

“所以你不会去美国魔法部了吗？“他恳求道，指甲微微陷入哈利的后背中。

“我哪儿也不去，你这个混蛋。”哈利温柔地保证，他们的鼻子轻轻碰在一起。

然后哈利再一次地吻了他，这一次他没有停下来，直到他们都达到了高潮，马尔福绝望地呻吟着，头向后仰着。

“就这样。”他呜咽着，哈利抓住他的双手，把它们压在他得头顶上，同时下身挺进得更深了。“操我吧——再用力一些，求你——就是这样！”他得手指紧攥着哈利的手指，一边大口喘着气，一边疯狂地配合着哈利摆弄着身体。

哈利几乎无法控制自己的身体，他跟着他一下下套弄着，全身都在剧烈地颤抖，不断地将新的痕迹印刻到马尔福的脖颈上。他们紧紧地互相拥抱着。

哈利不想动，不想退出；不想一切就这么结束。他仍然不愿意首先开口谈论它——谈论这件事——尽管事实上马尔福已经讲清楚了他希望哈利能 **为了他** 留下来。但是哈利仍然担心马尔福又会让一切回到原点。

但最终当哈利将他的阴茎拔出马尔福的身体，然后重重地倒在他身边时，马尔福立刻转向他的胸膛，用鼻子蹭着他的脖子，把一条细长的腿绕在他身上。

“把被子盖上，波特，我冷了。”哈利照他的说的做了，在金色的发丝下藏起自己的微笑，随即落下一个亲吻。“天哪，我早就怀疑你事后喜欢这样。”

“喜欢怎样，马尔福？”

“拥抱。”

“ **你** 才是那个现在抱着 **我** 的人。”

“那我应该滚开咯？”

“那么我会把你绑起来的，你这个混蛋，我对上帝发誓”

他感到马尔福冲着他的锁骨咧嘴一笑，“你就喜欢绑着我是不是，你这个变态的混蛋？”

“别再让我离开了。”哈利闷哼一声，感觉到自己的下身又抽动了一下，他用手臂环住他的身体，轻轻地笑着。

“我现在要小睡一会儿，然后再起来吃蛋卷。”

“没问题。”

**后记**

“所以，你是说你还想继续和韦斯特做搭档？”罗伯茨疲倦地问。

“没错，先生。”马尔福回答道。

“可是波特要求你回去——”

“波特不知道他想要什么。”

“他不知道？”

“不，他有点糊涂。”

哈利瞪了他一眼。“我还站在这里呢！”  
  


马尔福瞥了他一眼，压下了嘴角的微笑，“重点是，先生，如果您能让事情保持原样……我们将不胜感激。”

“但是我们——”哈利开口说。

“ **我们** 正在谈恋爱，波特。”马尔福气急败坏地打断了他的话，“而我很确定，和你的搭档成为伴侣是…是违反规定的。“他皱着眉头说道，罗伯茨看起来目瞪口呆。

“我明白了。”他看起来有点困惑，转而向满脸通红的哈利求证。对此哈利只是猛地耸了耸肩，尴尬地点了点头。“好吧。“他看起来终于振作了起来，”好吧，那么……那么你们走吧。”他最终说到，使劲地向他们挥着手。“没有什么可谈的了，不是吗？！”

“是的，先生。” 马尔福机灵地点了点头，立刻大步走了出去，哈利过了好几秒才跟着走出来，马尔福不耐烦地咂着舌头，看起来气鼓鼓的。

“我真不敢相信你会 **这么** 做。”一踏出办公室哈利就对他发起牢骚，“你真是个他妈的混蛋——”

马尔福停了下来，走向他狠狠地吻了他。“住嘴吧，波特。”他温暖地说，“想想看，现在你随时都可以摸我的屁股了。”他又迅速地在他的脸颊上吻了一下，然后得意洋洋地走开了，留下哈利盯着他。

哈利傻笑着跟了上去，觉得自己现在就很跃跃欲试。

**END**


End file.
